Down a Waterfall
by KathyTamTam
Summary: When you know you're completely broken and have no one to go to, there is always a person who are ready to be there for you, to help you through your struggles and hold you when you cry. The only thing you have to do is look around.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this idea have been in my had for almost a year now, if not more. And I strated writing it about that time, but then I kind of got all busy and had practically no time to continue it. But now I am back to this story and I'd love to share it with you._

 _Yeah, I am aware that the pairing is taken out of nowhere, but I've grown to love the idea of these two together so much that I actually decided to just put all my headcanons into one story._

 _Those, like, ten people who also shipped Kitty and Madison helped me in the beginning a lot, so an increadibly big thanks to you especially._

 _Please, enjoy._

* * *

'Hey,' I hear the soft voice and immediately turn my head to see the smiling face of my brother standing in the doorway.

'Oh, hi,' I reply, smiling lightly, turning back to the mirror to finish my make up, as I hear him entering my room.

'The big day, huh?' he asks, now sitting on my bed.

'Yeah, I guess' I say. And indeed, it kinda is. I mean, we are supposed to get the results whether we got on the cheerleading squad or we didn't. Of course Mason is sure we did, and it is probably true. Not that I am so self – confident, it is just that I know we did great.

But he probably felt I am not so incredibly excited about the coming news because I hear him standing up and the steps getting closer until I see him standing beside me in the mirror.

'What is it?' he asks as I say a quiet 'nothing' and smile sweetly. But it doesn't work. Of course it doesn't! I mean, it would work with anyone else because they simply wouldn't care so much, but not with my brother. He can literally read my mind. Well, kind of. We've invented that 'psychic talk' thing when we were little because we thought we could really read each other's minds but actually we just understood what the other one was thinking about. But anyway, he could feel something was up so he gives me the look, the one that instantly tells me he is aware I was lying.

'I talked to mom,' I say as I hear him sighing quietly. Anyone hardly knows me and my parents have taught relationship. I mean, they are completely in love with Mason and I have just always been his background. They never thought I was as talented as him. I still don't understand how they figured out he was something more than me. I would get it if he was even a little bit older so they could understand what he was capable of. But hell no, I am the older one (even if it's only 17 seconds) and they decided to keep me behind him. But honestly I know where this is all coming from. They once told me that they were dreaming about having a son and that a girl just wasn't in their plans. So they were trying so hard to push my brother to the stage and they didn't want to just leave me behind so they brought me wherever Mason was performing so I would perform with him, but, you know, not be that fabulous. Don't get me wrong, I love Mason and I think he's much more talented than anyone we've ever performed with, but sometimes I still feel a little bit left behind.

'And…' he says, noticing that I kind of got lost in thoughts.

'And I told her that you are so exited for today's news. She said she was sure you got in. She, of course, completely ignored me when I said I was trying for the Cheerios too. But when I said I probably not gonna join anyway 'cause I'm not really into it she just freaked out and started saying I would disappoint her and the whole family not being on the Cheerios. That you and I are now representing the family and we should be the best. And, you know, the bunch of usual 'you have to' stuff. And now I feel like I have to join. That I have no other choice. I don't think I ever had it but I'm not a little kid anymore and I really hoped I could make my own decisions now'

'You don't have to,' he says after some moments of silence and smiles again, 'but you're not going to find out what being a Cheerio really means if you quit immediately after getting in. And you are in, we both know it. So maybe you should just give it a chance?'

'No. Mason, I just don't feel-'

'Two weeks, okay? You'll spend two weeks with the Cheerios and if you hate it or even just don't like it after that, you'll quit. Fine?' he asks with a soft smile.

'Fine,' I say with a sigh. He mumbles something like 'great', squeezes my shoulder a little bit from behind and moves out of my room.

About twenty minutes later we are in the car on the way to school. Mason probably notices me being so quiet and up in my thoughts because after a couple of minutes I hear his voice.

'Maddie,' he says, trying to get my attention. He succeeds because I immediately turn to face him. I know he wants to know what is on my mind so I do let him know.

'I just... don't think I will be able to handle the pressure of the Cheerios,' I say and notice the confused look on my brother's face, 'I mean, you saw what that Sue Sylvester does to them. So much pressure. I sure don't mind hard work that she gives them, but those insults she uses to keep them in some sort of mental shape. That's kind of awful'

'I get it, but, Madison, stop searching for some kind of excuses for not joining the Cheerios. I mean you, my sister, who was, let's be honest, pressured by our parent her whole life, are scared of being in the cheerleading squad because of the pressure? That sounds like a lot of bullshit' he says and smiles a little as we stop at the school's parking lot. He is so right. I should at least give it a chance. Maybe I'll like it or at least will get used to it so I won't be so sick of it. Not to say I'm actually 'sick of it' but I really don't appreciate the idea of dancing. Singing? Yeah, sure, that's my field. But dancing? I'm good at it, yeah, I just don't want to do it. I don't feel like dancing is what I belong with. Even if it's just cheerleading.

So, we are officially accepted to the cheerleading squad. Mason is so happy and I can't help but laughing and smiling along with him. My brother literally turns every day of my life from a living hell to something I really get to enjoy. We already got to Sue Sylvester's office and took our uniform. Some minutes after I am already in the girl's bathroom trying it on. It suits me perfectly.

'Hey,' I hear the voice from the left as I turn around to see the blond girl standing now in front of me. Cheerleading uniform, that says it all. Now they talk to me, 'You're the new one, right? The one with the brother'

'Yeah,' I say and smile a little, 'It's Madison. Madison McCarthy. And my brother is Mason'

'Kitty Wilde,' the girl says coming closer and turning to the mirror to fix her ponytail. I think I saw her already. Yeah, pretty sure I did. She was sitting next to Sue when we tried out for the Cheerios.

'So, you're the head cheerleader,' I take a guess as she turns to face me and nods slightly as we stay in silence for some seconds.

'Anyway, welcome to the Cheerios, Madison McCarthy,' she says, turning around to walk away as I say a quiet 'thank you' to myself when the door closes behind her and the Cheerio can't hear me anymore.

* * *

 _Have any suggestions? Piece of advice? I'll be glad to hear from you on my Tumblr page:_

 _ **katherineamri .tumblr .com**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And I'm glad you decided to keep reading!_

* * *

It is weird showing up in the McKinley hallways in the Cheerio's uniform for the first time. Feels like I got the new skin. Because people now actually notice me, it is like I became a part of some school elite. And I sort of did, right? To be honest, I was more comfortable being an outsider than the one to draw everyone's attention. But it is completely for Mason, seeing him so happy walking next to me makes me believe that I did everything right.

'Did you know cheerleading is an everyday practice?' my brother asks suddenly.

'Well, I kinda figured out. I mead, have you seen those Cheerios? You can't stay in that shape practicing less than seven days a week,' I say, smiling a little bit more and turning my head to face Mason as we reach the classroom where I am supposed to be having a lesson, 'You knew what you signed up for'

'You did too'

'Not staying for long. I think I can handle fourteen practices and then say 'goodbye' to the Cheerios'

'We'll see, Maddie,' he says smiling one last time before turning around and heading to his class.

Okay, French. Yeah, that is my class right now. I know exactly nothing in French. I am great at any other subject, but this one is something I could never deal with. Besides, I have been learning Spanish in my previous school. And just when I was about to sit beside some guy at the last desk, someone sharply grabs me by the hand and pushes in the opposite direction so fast that I can barely manage to grab my books from the desk. I recognize the person only when I am already sitting at the other desk.

'And what was that?' I ask firmly, turning to face the blonde beside me.

'You're a cheerleader now, and cheerleaders don't sit with someone like… that,' she says, turning to see the guy I was ready to sit with.

'That's like… ridiculous, Kitty,' I say, shaking my head. So, what other rules should I learn? Not talk to anyone who doesn't have a ponytail?

'So glad you remembered me, but listen, I guess you just transferred and, again, you're a cheerleader now and we have some rules'

'Which are…' I say, expecting her to keep telling me ridiculous list of what I should and shouldn't do as a part of the Cheerios. Another thing that cuts my never existed desire to be one of them.

'You'll see,' she replies, smirking, 'Also, since now you're going to sit with me on any class we have together, 'cause I don't want a new girl to ruin our reputation. Also Sue will literally cut you if you do that, so it's working in your benefit too'

'God, fine,' I say, understanding that she's not gonna back off even if I say 'no' and rolling my eyes as I catch a hint of another smirk touching Kitty's lips.

That's when the teacher came in. Mr. Douglas, as I remember. But I'm definitely not sure. From the first minutes I understand that I need to catch up. Because this man was about to talk only in French for the whole lesson. Probably, I should ask Mason, he's kinda good at it.

'McCarthy,' I hear Kitty saying when the lesson is over and I am ready to walk out of the classroom. I slowly turn around to face the blonde, 'Your first practice. Today, after school. Don't be late,' she says as I nod slightly and smile before finally walking out.

After the last class I see Mason in the hallway and immediately walk up taking him by the hand. He turns to see me and smiles a little bit.

'So, how are you? Excited for the first practice?' he asks as I give him a glance meaning that I kind of completely don't care, 'Come on, you should be at least a little bit excited'

'Well, I'm not,' I say and give him a little laugh, 'It's just another field where you're going to succeed and that's completely amazing but… it's just not for me, I told you,' he just shakes his head a little and tries to change the topic.

'Anyway, people in this school are such gossip maniacs,' he says as we walk out of the school and head to the football field.

'What did you find out?' I smile and give him a curious look.

'Look at you,' he' s punching my shoulder as we both break into laughter, 'You're no better'

'Well, what can I do?'

'There's a Kitty girl, she's like the HBIC here. They say such horrible things about her. Like, not the HBIC level horrible, way worse'

'Well, the main bitch is always a cheerleader, it's kind of a rule,' I say as he rolls his eyes, 'Although I didn't notice her being such a bitch today… sort of'

'You met her?' he asks shockingly.

'What's so weird? By the way, you did too,' I reply getting the confused look from my brother, 'When we were trying out for the Cheerios. The blonde one, remember?' he gives me a little 'oh' before nodding, 'Yeah… so, that's Kitty Wilde. She's the head cheerleader. And I bet she's kind of obsessed with it. She told me today that 'Cheerios have rules and I won't let you ruin our reputation',' I say, mimicking the blonde I saw earlier.

'So, McCarthy, did your boyfriend join the squad too?' I hear the familiar voice from behind. Kitty. I put on another smile and turn to her, forcing Mason to do the same.

'No-' I try to start but am cut off by my brother.

'No, I'm her brother, Mason,' he says and gives her a bright smile.

'Well, doesn't look like it,' she replies, walking to the place where other Cheerios are already standing.

'That was…' I try to explain to Mason but I know he completely figured out who that was.

'Kitty,' he says as I nod, 'Not a bitch, huh?'

'That is probably my fault. She must've heard our talk,' I say immediately, starting to feel sorry for what I've done even though knowing there was nothing so wrong.

'Hey, it's not. Come on,' he smiles, putting a hand under my chin and dragging it up slightly as I give him a little smile.

'Come on, little lovers, you're making us wait!' I hear the voice again, seeing Mason roll his eyes and I laugh a little bit taking his hand and dragging him to where the Cheerios were.

* * *

 _Have any suggestions? Piece of advice? I'll be happy to hear from you on my Tumblr page:_

 ** _katherineamri .tumblr .com_**


End file.
